


存档

by carotte3



Category: men's football RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carotte3/pseuds/carotte3





	存档

章一  
1449年，港湾风平浪静，最后几艘运货帆船在熹微天色中缓缓回航。交易所、酒馆与船厂慢慢有了人烟，而当入港的号角吹响，金色的阳光洒在海面上时，码头上已然一片喧杂。  
费尔南多早早起身，尽管前天夜里老船长就告诉他可以睡到等人来叫醒他。他在甲板上睡眼惺忪地随着船感受海浪的浮动，嘴里嚼动沾了酱的面包。负责收帆的同伴们经过，摸一把他睡乱的头发，把他弄得清醒了许多。船驶入深水港，他高高地挺直身子，骑在雕刻着丰收女神的桅杆上，像是凯旋的战士。

对于费尔南多而言，重要的不是顺利归航，不是抓准时机倒卖商品的暴利。自然无关平静的海洋，也与大副念念有词的1450年到来毫无关联，重要的是下次出航，他就会成为一艘小帆船的船长。十二年前，父亲将他领上小艇，中年水手划船的时候仿佛只有手臂在动，身子稳稳地坐在船上，犹如长在陆地上。柳叶状的小帆再也望不见河畔时，父亲递过来了船桨，费尔南多站起来，张开两臂保持平衡。这时一只水鸟从河水底下冲出，给了他水手生涯第一次挫折，仿佛也预示着他今后所有的挫折——竟然藏匿在水底，也根本不在任何人意料之中。  
费尔南多出生在离都城马德里不远的一座小镇上，他有一个姐姐，家人都是朴素的渔村出身。前年为了躲避洪水，还因为费尔南多的妈妈执意要离开海边，全家人便动身来到内陆居住了两年。肆虐的风雨很快离开了西班牙，而且给渔民带来了丰硕的鱼群，费尔南多长到两岁大时，全家过足了内陆的生活，回到了原来的海滨小城。 老托雷斯重操旧业，也不忘马上培养儿子继承家业。小费尔南多在海边游泳时，呛到了一口又苦又咸的海水。他狼狈地浮上来，奋力睁开眼睛，扒到了沙滩的礁石边缘，咳嗽了半天，差点没把胆汁都给吐出来。他从喉咙里拉出一根毛茸茸、被泡得发烂的细绳一样的东西，瞪着自己的眼睛不可置信地看着——这是海草，缆绳还是作鱼饵用的虫子呢？ 家庭因而蒙上一层不愉快的阴影，老托雷斯说小托雷斯应该在风暴中出生，他已经沾染上了马德里的土地味道。费尔南多恹恹地坐在餐桌旁，海边的阳光晒得他浑身发红。姐姐捻起他的金发，给他挑出还没冲干净的沙子。妈妈从厨房里出来，爸爸也就不再说话。 费尔南多下船后，和同事们一起到酒馆喝酒，打听新的航线，聊聊天气，海洋，游泳的畜生们，话题依旧来到了码头上老船长家的二女儿，比大姐能干，比三妹漂亮。最后，他们起哄着要费尔南多请客，否则就在下次出航时，往他专属的船帆上扎洞。  
费尔南多酒量很不好，所以在傍晚回家时，已经有些摇摇晃晃。他走过小镇的肉铺，下意识地看向了老船长的家，那栋小楼正在附近。他心底盼望着见到老人的女儿们。

轻松享乐的时间珍贵，水手们回家的第二天就要去帮忙装货，清点，同时把货物搬上由内陆大城市里雇主们的马车里。费尔南多已经十九岁，水手的工作是他生活的一部分。不过今天，他不需要回码头搬运货物，而是跟着老船长去了船务所。  
费尔南多换了一套干干净净的衣服，清洗之后的长发又恢复了金子的光泽，他恭恭敬敬地等待在船务所办公室的外面，却又忍不住抬高头，冲每一个过往的人眼睛里直视一下，显出他内心无比的骄傲与自信来。  
老船长打开门时，费尔南多几乎是立刻迎上去了。  
“南多。”老人手里执着信卷，费尔南多明白那张纸是老船长航海生涯最后的句号。费尔南多看着老船长，忍不住伸手去拥抱他。在大海上，船长就是他的第二位父亲。  
“孩子，”老人说，“这事处理得不妥……”他有些出神地喃喃自语，手掌拍了拍费尔南多的肩膀。  
费尔南多接下来听到了船队对他的安排，尽管这是由他敬爱的老船长口中道出，他最初也掩饰不住自己的迁怒。这个由普通渔村发展而成的小港口，吸引了马德里都城中一位爵爷的注意。西班牙宫廷中对于航海、冒险、贸易的流言沸沸扬扬，远在王公贵族们千里之外的大海深处，对他们有着魔的魅力。红色主教为海上领国的国王册封霸主之位时，更让西班牙宫廷上下眼红。那位爵爷看中了费尔南多家乡，一个尚未被开发的港口，占着不错的地理优势。他花钱从船队老板手下买下了大部分股份，派自己酷爱航海的小儿子来接管船队，人事准备得当后就开始探索新的航线。  
费尔南多不知道那个坐在大门背后，手肘压着厚厚黑色天鹅绒挂毯，喘着气品尝一杯咖啡的肥胖的部长是怎么想的。老船长咬着牙讲，部长很喜欢南多的勤奋，也非常欣赏他在暴风雨时第一个爬上桅杆的勇猛，同时他一头的金发不像个水手、而像子爵——这样的青年才俊，会得到子爵格外的垂青，费尔南多下一次必须陪同新来的船长出航，还会成为贵族子爵的第一副手。  
南多走出船务所后，左右茫然地看了一下，已经是午后日斜时分，码头号子声平息，水手们四散回家。费尔南多不停地用手拨动自己的头发到耳后，而金发仍然垂落下来。老船长看着他这么来来回回别弄了几遍，突然抵住他的额头：“南多，你在这种时候就像个姑娘一样。我问我的二女儿，她想不想嫁给你时，她就是像你这样。”  
费尔南多知道他没有恶意，但仍然脸红了。  
“所以小伙子，你是没有娶到她的可能了。”老船长棕色的眼睛有着看透人心的力量，“但是你不同，出海回来，你会成为了不起的探险家。”


End file.
